


Passion and Self-Gratification

by Aerilon452



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A/U, Complete, Double Penetration, Multi, Shameless excuse for a threesome, self-gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: The Doctor, Missy, and the Master spend a night in a barn revisiting old passions.





	Passion and Self-Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the product of all the chemistry Peter/Michelle/John have on screen. It was so powerful and hot, and inspiring. Enjoy my fic!

“I need my friend back,” Missy said, her voice breaking under the weight of the emotions she’d fought hard against having. But the Doctor had done his damnedest to make her face them. Now, she was going to repay him in kind. She was going to make him face her. 

“Missy…” The Doctor adverted his gaze. He couldn’t take it looking at her, gazing into her eyes to see them shining with unshed tears. She’d taken a step closer to him, her left hand going to his chest. But he stopped her. His grip tightened when she tested his hold. 

“Be with me again,” Missy pleaded. “You remember how we used to be?” They had been two kids, running around. Then they grew into adults that shared a special connection, but all too soon that had crumbled. 

“I don’t have time for this,” Doctor snapped, trying to keep from remembering all those time they’d had. He so badly wanted to feel like that again, the young impetuous youth he’d been that ran hand in hand with her.

“You have nothing but,” Missy countered. Risking his scorn, she stepped closer to him, resting her hands on his chest and over his two hearts. Like she had done on Earth in the mausoleum, before she revealed who she truly was, Missy pressed her lips to his.

The Doctor froze. Missy’s lips against his evoked a sense of familiarity that he’d not allowed himself to have in so long. The last time he’d let his guard down had been with River. That had him pulling back, eyeing Missy. “What are you doing?”

“For tonight, let’s just be us,” Missy said, her lips a hairs breath away from his. Every word she spoke, she kissed him. From out of the dark, a hand slipped between them, pulling her back against an all too familiar body. “Be with us.” 

The Doctor gazed at the Master holding Missy in tight against him. He wanted to back away from the sight of them, but he was finding himself drawn. Where was the repulsion? The Master, with Missy, standing under the simulated moonlight had his two hearts beating faster than they should have been. “This was your idea?” The Doctor addressed the Master.

“No,” The Master shook his head, his cheek pressing into Missy’s cheek.

“It was mine,” Missy assured the Doctor. She held out his hand to him hoping he would take it. All she wanted was him back. Back on Earth, she hadn’t been lying to him when she told him that. 

The Doctor took Missy’s hand, and the Master closed his hand over theirs. It was oddly comforting to have his hand encased between them. She yanked him back in against her. His forehead rested against hers as they breathed together. “What am I going to do with you, Missy?”

“Anything you want tonight,” Missy replied wickedly. “But, uh, let’s get out of the open. I know the perfect spot.” Confidently, she took them both by the hand to lead them off into the forest. There was nothing for them to do, anyway. All the silly little humans were off running around, doing their silly little unimportant tasks. For one night, Missy wanted nothing between her and the Doctor.

 

ABANDONED BARN:

 

“Really? A barn?” The Doctor asked, coming a stop next to Missy. This reminded him of the Moment, and the choice he made to seal his people in a parallel pocket universe.

“It’s rather apropos, don’t you think?” Missy asked, looking at him. “Whenever you were frightened, or needed to be alone, you would run away into the night, to a barn in the middle of nowhere. It’s where you felt safe.” She stepped away from both men, who eyed each other warily. “Tonight,” she said pointing at the Doctor, “you are not the Doctor, I’m not Missy, and he is not the Master.” 

“Then what are we, pray tell?” The Master asked, eagerness, excitement, and annoyance ringing in his voice. He knew his female future self had something in store for them, and he wasn’t sure if it was going to be good for them, or bad. 

“We’re three silly old Time Lords who need a break,” Missy addressed the Master. “Tonight, what we’ve done to each other, what we have yet to do…. None of it will matter in there.” She was letting the madness fall to the wayside. She was trying just to be someone who was feeling deeply for the two men in front of her. Missy wasn’t going to lie, she had a certain attraction to her former persona. It was a dark desire she found intoxicating. Then there was the perpetual idiot, the Doctor. She hadn’t been lying when she told him she wanted him back. He was the one who made the universe make sense to her. He made her see it his way.

The Doctor looked at the barn doors. He had the urge to give in, to let Missy run the show for the night. He was tired. He was hurting. And she was tempting with her offer. He, too, just wanted his friend back, and that hope was killing him inside. The Doctor breathed out a shuddering breath when Missy offered her hand to him. The pull was more than he could resist. So, he gave in. Closing the distance between them, he took her hand once more. 

The Master stood where he was watching them. It was a sight that intrigued him, and aroused him. The Doctor had been a love of his Time Lord life, but they had gone terribly wrong. They had made different choices in life. The Master never questioned the ones he made, or the pain he’d inflicted. It was who he was, but Missy’s offer was enticing. Encased within those four walls, they could let it all go and just be together. Giving in this once, he took her other hand. Then, bringing up his right, he placed it on the Doctor’s shoulder. “I’m game, if you are…”

The Doctor’s hearts beat faster. The only time they’d done that had been when he’d been with River, idled away hours of his life loving her, and being loved by her. Missy was reminding him of who he used to be before he stole a Tardis and ran away. Without uttering a single word, he brought his left hand up to cover the one the Master had on his shoulder.

Missy smiled wickedly, pulling them with her into the barn. She removed her hand from the hold the Master had on her. For right now she wanted to focus her attention on the Doctor. She rested her hands on his chest, sliding them up and under the lapels of his jacket so she could push it off his shoulders, and then down his arms. All the while she didn’t let her gaze waver from his.

The Doctor unbuttoned the front of Missy’s coat, his hands trembling in response to the moment. As carefully as she had, he freed her of the garment. Once her hands were free, they tackled his vest, while he set about pulling free the tie under the collar of her shirt. The more they moved in sync, the calmer he found himself becoming. His fingers were finally steady enough to tackle the buttons of her shirt.

The Master stood by watching the sight before him. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip, keeping a moan restrained. Missy was positively seductive standing with the Doctor, simulated moonlight surrounding them through open windows. No longer could he resist. The Master stood behind Missy, drawing the Doctor’s gaze. Without waiting for her to give him the leave, he unfastened the back of her skirt. Teasingly, he lowered the zipper half way. 

The Doctor took it from there. Allowing himself to be carried away in the moment, he pulled Missy’s shirt up and out from under the waistband that the Master had loosened. With the last button freed, he slid the cloth down her arms. The Doctor could feel Missy shivering. “You’re shaking,” he whispered to her. 

“Yes,” Missy replied. It was intoxicating to have the Doctor’s hands on her, and the Master behind her. “You’re shaking too,” she added with a saucy wink. Behind her, the Master busied himself with the ties of her corset. She gripped the front of the Doctor’s white shirt, tugging him closer to her where she kissed him slow and sweet, in a way she thought herself no long capable of.

The Master kissed the back of Missy’s neck as he released the last tie of the corset, and a slight thrill of anticipation ran through him. This was his future he had to look forward to, even though most of it would only a vague sense of familiarity. At least Missy had impeccable fashion sense. He had to take a step back, to marvel at them. Then after shedding his coat, he opened the top three buttons of his dark dress shirt.

The Doctor was losing himself in Missy, delighting in the momentary break from the weight of the universe pressing down on him. He could focus all his attention on her, on the Master, while they had the chance. Missy was making him come undone with the gentleness she was showing him. Breaking the kiss, he licked his lips and once more rested his forehead to hers.

“Come on,” Missy took the Doctor by the hand, their fingers lacing together. When she turned she came face to face with the Master. 

“What about me?” The Master asked in a darkly aroused voice.

“Soon,” Missy caressed his cheek before she cupped the back of his neck to pull him close, “you’ll have all the self-gratification you could want.” She made her words a sensual purr designed to entice him to a fever pitch.

“Ooh!” The Master breathed out, his lips torturously close to hers. To borrow a phrase from her, “Say something nice.”

“Come watch us,” The Doctor said in a ragged gasp. He knew his oldest friend in the universe had a voyeuristic streak a mile wide. Missy let her hand tighten on the Doctor’s, showing him she was thrilled at his offer. It added a bit of spice to this moment. This time, he took charge, leading her to the steps that would take them up to the hayloft. 

The Master, intrigued by the two of them, followed. When he regenerated into her, he hoped he remembered this.

Up in the loft, the Doctor saw the blankets spread out, and the scattering of pillows. Missy had planned this, had been thinking about this exact moment. Suddenly, her hands were on his back, sliding up and over his shoulders. He leaned his head back, savoring the soft touch she was giving him. “Is there where we were going end up?”

Missy dropped her hands, slipping her arms around him from behind. She kissed his back, and then rubbed his chin over the make her gloss had made. “It’s foggy, but I would get flashes of this moment, and I knew I had to see this through…” Each time he breathed in she undid another button, all the while she still held him from behind.

The Doctor turned to face her, it was there in her eyes that he saw true sincerity. The sight of it rocked him to the core. With a smirk fixed to his lips, he brought his hands up to free her wild, frizzy main from the messy bun she had kept it in. The dark tresses fell down over her shoulders framing her face. Like he’d done in the cemetery, he cupped her face once more, and kissed her.

The Master brought his hand up, the tip of his right index finger touched his lips. There, he felt the phantom kiss Missy was sharing with the Doctor. They were magnetic, pure seduction standing before him. He couldn’t keep from placing his free hand over the very obvious bulge tenting the front of his suit pants. Without shame, he continued to rub himself.

Missy freed the belt from the Doctor’s pants, tossing it away from them. Vaguely, she heard the metal buckle clatter to the floor below them. She broke away from him, lowering herself down to the pallet of blankets and pillows. Then, both the Master and the Doctor knelt before her, and in sync with each other, they tackled the laces of her boots. The last time anything like this had happened had been when the Doctor had stolen the moon and the President’s wife. Oh, what a night that was. When she had been the Master, they had taken turns with the wife, and had been with her together. Now, she would get to experience what it was like. 

The Doctor kept pace with the Master beside him. With each lace that he untied, his cohort untied. This was familiar. This was fun. In concert, the Doctor and Master removed Missy’s boots, and then together they peeled down the stockings to reveal the bare flesh of her legs. He sat back to watch the Master move up Missy’s side. Even though they were basically the same, the Doctor knew she was different. 

Stalking up her side, the Master, slid his left hand along the inside of her right thigh. Finally, he touched her in the place he was most curious about. “Ooh, no panties.” And she was smooth.

“Well…” Missy rolled her eyes, “I am a bad girl.” She smirked at the Master. The touch of his finger sliding back and forth between her wet lips shouldn’t be as erotic as it was. He hit the right spot, forcing her thighs to close to keep his hand where it was. 

“Self-gratification is taking on a whole new meaning,” The Master chuckled wickedly, applying the right bit of pressure to make Missy gasp. No longer would he deny himself. Leaning over her, he pressed his lips to her, his tongue slipping into her mouth. 

Missy drew back, licking her lips. The kiss was as the same as she remembered it. Powerful. Dominating. Maddening. Then her eyes were drawn to the Doctor. He had the most curious expression on his face. Lust. There was always that burning between them. Brilliance attracted brilliance. She crooked her finger at him.

The Doctor stretched out next to Missy, his eyes fixed on the Master. Tonight he was letting go of all the pain, the anger, the animosity that had built up between them. Tonight they were friends again. And tonight he could taste the lips of the Master once more. The Doctor cupped the back of his head, pulling him halfway. He was showing his old friend what he wanted. It was up to him to accept. 

The Master knew the look burning in the Doctor’s gaze. Giving in, he kissed his old friend. The lips were telling; they were the same. No matter the incarnation of the Doctor, he would never change the way he kissed. Hesitant. It had been what enticed in in the first place. “I know what you want,” the Master whispered. Each word his lips touching the Doctor’s.

“What’s that?” The Doctor asked, glancing down at Missy. She was watching him, remembering how it used to be. 

“You want me to watch… like we did with her.” The Master answered. That’s what this was all about. Missy was re-creating the perfect night between him and the Doctor. It was a single moment in time where they functioned together.

“That’s what I want,” The Doctor said firmly.

The Master pulled back, giving in this time. Just this time. He took a pillow, putting it behind his back, so that he might lean against the pile of hay in comfort. 

Missy seized her moment, she pounced on the Doctor pushing him down to lie on his back as she straddled his waist. Then, gripping the front of his open shirt, she pulled him up to look in her eyes. “Where were we?” she asked teasingly. In charge, she stripped the white shirt from his body leaving it to pool behind him. 

The Doctor groaned at the pleasurable roughness Missy was using. She was getting impatient and he wasn’t about to rush things. He removed the camisole she wore, and then placed a tender kiss to the heart on the right side of her chest. The Doctor didn’t stop there. He repeated the action to her left side as he rolled them so she was once more below him. Moving down her body, he curled his long fingers into the band of her dress, and the layers beneath that. The Doctor tugged them down, taking a moment to pause as he exposed her hips. Missy remembered everything about that night, and he was going make sure she never forgot this one.

Hot breath whispered across sensitive flesh. Missy pushed the back of her into the pillow as her fingers curled into the quilt beneath her. The Doctor continued down her body, ramping up the heat coursing through her. She lifted her head, looking down the line of her body to see her oldest friend between her knees, moving the remainder of her clothing down. Her hearts skipped a beat, her breathing hitched as he finally freed her. Then he was there, lying over her once more with blue eyes meeting blue. His hands were by her sides, waiting. She placed her right hand on his chest, drawing it down between them until she touched him.

In the silence of the barn, the sound of a zipper being lowered was louder than a crack of thunder. The Master was finding himself enthralled by the two mere feet from him. So much so, that he undid the front of his pants reaching inside to stroke himself. As his hand moved up and down, he added a small twist to his wrist to heighten the pleasure until he was called to join the fun. And he knew he would be called. 

The Doctor leaned down, his lips close to Missy’s, sharing the same breath as her hand closed around him. He was trying hard not to hold his breath, the touch of her was nearly too much for his mind to process. The arousal racing through him had his sensual hunger rising. He needed her, needed to feel her around him. Pulling back from her, he sat back on his heels. 

Missy didn’t wait, she moved to the Doctor, sitting astride his thighs, feeling the head of him nudging at her feminine entrance. Rising over him, she held him still, and sank down on him. She cupped the back of his neck while her teeth sank into her bottom lip. Her inner muscles protested at the intrusion, but the pleasure rose to a new level easing away the discomfort. She moved back and forth, moaning at the way he hit all the right spots inside her.

The Doctor brought his hands down to grip Missy’s hips. He dug his fingers in lightly, while careful not to stop her back and forth rhythm she’d set. His hearts beat faster as she increased her pace; riding him hard and fast. He had to slow her down a little. They had a long night and he wanted to make it last. He slid his hands up her back, holding her, “Lean back for me.” 

Missy gasped, trusting the Doctor to support her as she did what he asked. Leaning back, her shoulders touched a pillow that somehow had appeared behind her. Then she saw the Master as her head came to rest in his lap. He didn’t give her a chance. He bent at the waist, covering her lips with his, and his tongue pumping into her mouth with the same intensity of the Doctor thrusting between her thighs. 

The Master placed his hands on Missy’s breasts, her erect nipples pressing into his palms. He was going to like being a woman in the future. Applying more pressure, he kneaded the ample mounds making her moan into his mouth, allowing him to drink them down to fuel his building passion. This evening was turning out to be chalk full of pleasurable surprises. To keep his attention centered on the moment, Missy sank her teeth into his bottom lip, drawing blood. The Master pulled back from the kiss, he playfully, darkly scolded, “Minx!” She only licked her lips.

The Doctor held himself buried inside Missy, transfixed by the sight of her with her head resting in the Master’s lap. Past and present were colliding to make him dizzy with passion. He drew out of her, keeping himself just inside her. She looked at him; they both did. The Doctor surged forward, plunging all the way in. 

Missy cried out, her hands resting on the Doctor’s forearms; her nails gouging his skin. She pulled herself up, away from the Master, so that she could drape her arms over the Doctor’s shoulders. There was this need to look him in the eye, to watch as the fire burned between them. She rocked back and forth, riding him, wanting him to spill over the edge. “Fall with me…” she said. Her hips started to move faster, ramping up the pleasure. Soon, she was holding him tighter as stars exploded behind her eyes. 

The Doctor made sure to keep his body in check, to stave off that moment of release until the proper time. Every nerve in his body screamed for it, but he refused. Blindly, he reached out with his left hand searching for the ground. Missy was spent in his arms. 

Missy’s hearts were beating too fast, and her body was on fire. She barely processed that she and the Doctor were lying down, still face to face. Her tongue darted out, licking her lips. It was there she still tasted a hint of the Master’s blood. Her blood. Then there was heat at her back, and a solid body to go with it. The Master rested his hand flat on her abdomen, waiting. “When do things start getting exciting?” she asked in a cheeky manner.

“Oh,” the Master said close to Missy’s ear, “memories won’t do justice to what’s about to happen.” Then his eyes tracked over to the Doctor. They both knew what came next, and how much it would overload their senses. 

Missy shuddered in anticipation. She remembered what was going to happen next, but she remembered it from the Master’s perspective. This time, she was going to experience it as she was, with the Doctor, and she wasn’t sure she was going to lose her hearts to the moment. When she opened her eyes, she saw the Doctor looking at her. His ice blue eyes were searching hers, looking for some answer that he’d not asked. “What?”

“Nothing,” the Doctor replied. He moved to his side, and rested his hand on her waist. 

“No, something. Tell me,” Missy prodded. 

“Are you ready for what’s going to happen next?” the Doctor asked. 

Missy licked her lips. She sat up, pushing the Doctor to his back. “If I recall correctly, and I usually do, when I was him, I was in your place.” Missy resumed her place astride his lap. She took his hands, lacing their fingers together, and pinning his hands above his head. Then she glanced over at the Master. He had a knowing smile on his face. What was about to happen, they needed it. “Of course, back then, you were the one in control,” she smiled at him. 

“And this time, I’m at your mercy,” the Doctor replied. His hearts skipped a few beats. He tightened the grip his hands had on hers. Tonight he was going to be carried along on the tide. Nothing else mattered outside this barn. Looking over her shoulder, he saw the Master looming above them. His friend had, at one time, been an addiction. Youth had its perks. 

The Master knelt behind Missy, where he felt the heat of her skin bleeding into him. He had to bite his bottom lip, moaning at the sight before him. They were recreating one of his favorite memories; one of the few he still actually cherished of the Doctor. The Master took himself in hand, pressing the hardened length of his shaft against the Doctor’s. 

Missy felt the first press of both of them against her. She closed her eyes, her forehead pressing against the Doctor’s brow. Both heads entered her drawing out a moan of pain mixed with pleasure. She remembered how it had been, now she was getting to experience it, and it was amazing. On impulse, wanting more, she moved back taking more of them inside her. “Oh… that’s good…” Missy gasped.

The Doctor freed his right hand from Missy’s, bringing it to rest on her side, drawing it down until the tips of his finger’s touched the Master’s hip. A spark leapt from him, and into the Master. Together, they gasped, and looked at each other. There it was, the connection they had in their youth. It was finally resurrected in this place and in this time. Missy was the bridge between them. 

The Master leaned over and placed a linger kiss to the small of Missy’s back. In a dark, desire filled tone he asked, “Who’s your Master?” He held out his other hand, waiting for the Doctor to respond.

Missy looked at the Doctor as she replied, “You are.” 

The Master pushed them further inside his future self, and all three of them moaned. In a moment of weakness, he took the Doctor’s hand and laced their fingers together. He brought their joined hands to rest at Missy’s hip, letting them both hold her, and set the pace. The Master made that final push, filling Missy completely. He gasped out, touching his forehead to the middle of her back. The sensations were flying through his body so fast, his mind had a hard time processing them all. 

Missy dug her fingers into the blanket on either side of the Doctor’s head. Her body was thrumming just on this side of a pleasurable pain. The memories she had didn’t do this moment justice. It was so much more than that. She felt stretched and completed at the same time. Missy opened her eyes to find the Doctor staring at her. Her head angled to the side not sure what he was looking at. Then his lips touched hers.

The Doctor kissed Missy, her lips as soft as the petals of a rose, and just as sweet as the rarest fruit he’d ever had. While he was distracting her, he squeezed the Master’s hand signaling him to pull out. Pretty soon they would be frantic, a sweat mass of limbs striving for release. The cells of his body were already vibrating, thrumming with pleasure. 

Missy moaned into the Doctor’s kiss. Her body reacted to the movements of the Master, clamping down on him, wanting him to stay where he was. Teeth sank into the flesh of her back lightly, teasingly. It served to drive her body wild. “More…” she pleaded, “give me more…” She felt filled to the brim, deliciously stretched, and wanting more of what both men could give her.

The Master obliged her request, pulling out torturously slow, and then surging forward. The pleasure racing through him was more than he ever thought he would feel again. For a few seconds, he touched his fore head to the middle of Missy’s back. His hips moved of their own accord, keeping the ecstasy flowing between the three of them. He knew the Doctor was blind with it, the way the other man’s hands tightened on his.

The Doctor enjoyed being on the bottom. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Missy’s, and from the intense ecstasy that made her eyes seem to glow. The longer they gazed at each other, he felt each beat of his hearts echoing hers. He was content to be taken along for the ride, content to let the Master have his control this time. Each powerful thrust brought them all closer to the edge of passions release. The Doctor freed his right hand from the Master’s hold. He cupped Missy’s cheek, whispering her name, “Missy…”

Missy smiled wickedly at the Doctor. She straightened, pressing her back into the Master’s chest, and pulled the Doctor up. Missy draped her arms over his shoulders, her fingers threading through his cap of unruly silver hair. Soon, she was going to lose all her senses due to the two men above and below her. She could feel the pressure building, getting ready to explode inside her. The Master was starting to falter in the forceful pace he’d set for the three of them. That final thrust had the three of them crying out with the triggered orgasm.

The Master tried to reign his body in, to keep from falling with Missy and the Doctor, but the pleasure had been too good. He just let himself go. Belatedly, he realized that the Doctor had a crushing grip on his hand. It mirrored his hold. Gasping, and sweaty, he managed to open his eyes and look at the man that had been his closest friend, the man he killed for. The Master rested his chin on Missy’s trembling shoulder, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

Missy leaned her head to the side, her temple touching the Master’s. “That was exciting…” she breathed out.

“Very,” the Master agreed with a dark chuckle lacing his tone. 

The Doctor fought to control his breathing. He wasn’t able to form of cohesive thought. The sensations running through him were too many to count, or to name. All he wanted to do was hold onto this feeling for a long as he could. The Doctor slipped his right arm around both of him, his hand resting on the Master’s lower back. Enjoying this moment, he rested his brow against Missy’s jaw waiting until he had control of his body again. 

 

SOME TIME LATER:

 

Missy didn’t know when they had stretched out, her mind was a little hazy, but she found herself opening her eyes. It was there she found the Doctor standing by the large barn loft window staring out at the simulated night. The moment she thought about moving, her body protested. She ached, in a good way. Behind her the Master held her tight against him, one arm around her waist, and the other draped across her chest. She’d been using his upper arm as a pillow. Being comfortable wouldn’t keep her from getting up, from going to the Doctor to check on him. Missy got up and wrapped one of the blankets around her. She closed the distance between them, her arms slipping around his waist. “What’re you doing?” she asked before kissing his shoulder. 

“Wondering how I’m going to save Bill, save everyone on this ship,” the Doctor asked. He turned in her hold, embracing her as he cupped the back of her head, his fingers tangling her mass of hair. She rested her cheek on his chest. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of being the White Knight?” Missy asked listening to the sound of his hearts beating. 

“White Knight? Me?” The Doctor asked scoffing lightly, “And what does that make you?’

“Black Queen, of course.” Missy answered without a moment’s pause. Their life was one giant chess game, mostly due to the interference of their people, and the High Council of the Time Lords. Mostly because of Rassilon. 

“The most powerful piece on the chess board,” the Doctor mused delightedly. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Missy replied, chuckling.

The Doctor smiled, “Of course.” He kissed the top of her head, and then looked over at the Master still sound asleep. “I think we wore Junior out,” he chuckled. It wasn’t the first time the Master had used up all his energy in one go round. 

“He never did have any staying power,” Missy scoffed. She tried not to think of the human woman the Master married. Lucky? Lacey? Something close to that. Sleeping with a human was something she’d never thought any of her incarnations would do. Then again, it just proves how insane the Master was.

The Doctor didn’t reply. Instead, he pulled Missy in front of him, his hands resting over her hearts. They didn’t have much more time to spend here, out in the middle of nowhere. He couldn’t keep him mind from replaying the first time he saw Missy, back on Earth, on the day Cybermen nearly destroyed the human race. Without meaning to, he asked, “Who maintains your heart?”

Missy grinned, touching her temple to his chin. “My heart is maintained by the Doctor.” 

“Doctor who?” the Doctor replied. This time he was amused.

Missy chuckled, “Exactly.” She had loved teasing him, taunting him with who she was. 

The Doctor kissed her temple, smiling. “You were right,” he said in a hushed voice.

“Ooh, I do love to hear that,” Missy smirked, turning to face the Doctor. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. “Right about what?”

“We needed to be here, together…” The Doctor admitted. If he could ever be truthful with one person in the universe, it was Missy. Not even the Master earned that amount of thoughtfulness from him. “You are my friend.” 

Missy felt tears fill eyes. Again with the tears. She hated them, hated that he could make her like this. “I told you,” she replied. At least this time, the tears were from happiness. She cupped his face, her thumbs stroking back and forth over his cheekbones. “If you are to save us all, you need to rest.”

“No, I’m fine,” the Doctor replied, even though he knew he was lying through his teeth. She knew it too.

“Liar,” Missy scolded. 

“Rule one,” the Doctor touched his forehead to hers. “Let’s just stay like this for a while longer.” It was all he really wanted anyway. Missy, in his arms, pretending they weren’t going to die soon. 

 

THE END


End file.
